The major aim of this proposal is to demonstrate the occurrance of waking MEMA in psychotic patients. MEMA occurs regularly in normal subjects during sleep and is linked to the REM phase. Many researchers have explored the possibility that physiological alterations normally associated with sleep and dreaming occur pathologically during waking hours for psychotic patients. Though inconclusive, some indirect evidence supporting this hypothesis has been generated via REM deprivation paradigms. On the other hand the MEMA system affords the first direct test of the hypothesis on the basis of its many special characteristics. Methodology includes a pre-pilot whereby an adequate capacity for measuring waking MEMA is established. This includes developing a new pressure transducer technique for measuring middle ear muscle contractions. After testing the apparatus, four schizophrenics, four non-schizophenics and four normal controls will be monitored for waking MEMA. Concurrent determination of EEG (in order to insure electrically determined wakefulness), EOG and on-going hallucinatory activity will be made. It is anticipated that waking MEMA will be found uniquely in the schizophrenic group, and that waking MEMA co-occurs with hallucinatory activity and ocular saccades. Positive findings such as these would provide evidence for the importance sleep/dream physiological processes in understanding the mechanism underlying schizophrenic cognition and would become a significant point of departure for future research in this area.